


Yüce boru emretti

by orphan_account



Category: Porçay
Genre: M/M, porçay - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porçay
Relationships: PorçayxErkan
Kudos: 1





	Yüce boru emretti

porçay porçaay porçay porçay porçay

**Author's Note:**

> Evef arkadaşlar, eğer yazımı beğendiyseniz layk atmayı ve abone olmayı unutmayın. Hepinize iyi günler.


End file.
